The diaries of Sakura and Shikamaru
by Aloha.Laney
Summary: One shot. A bit AU. Sakura and Shikamaru. The slow development of their relationship with excerpts from their diaries. SakuShika. Please read and review!


**Summary: **The slow development of their relationship with excerpts from the diaries of Sakura and Shikamaru. A bit AU.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

* * *

**AN: important:**

excerpts from...

Sakura's diary - normal

_Shikamaru's diary - cursive_

* * *

**The diaries from Sakura and Shikamaru**

Age: 10

(…) I met this new boy on Monday. He even speaks – unlike some other boys. I love to talk. I talk the whole day, even asleep. If I had someone to talk to, the talking would be twice as interesting and I would – if wished so – keep on talking! I was close on his heels for the whole week and tried to make his acquaintance. Of course it was up to me to speak to him. He was much too shy but that didn't bother me. (…)

xXx

_(…) Since a week this girl with the long pink hair hangs around here, hounds me and always is in my way. How troublesome. I don't like that; I'm unaccustomed to company. I'd like her to stay with the other girls. If only she quit talking. Continuously she's doing it. Right next to me, neither the right nor the left ear is untroubled by her talking. (…)_

* * *

Age: 15

(…) Yesterday I told him my name and I hoped that it would concern him. But it appeared to don't make any difference to him. Extremely strange. He talks very little.

Today I saw him just briefly in the hospital where I work. I had to heal his injuries. I hoped he'd compliment me on my effort. Apparently he was by no means at all happy about seeing me, 'cause afterwards he immediately turned around and vanished. Additionally he was in a huff 'cause I tried to argue him out of untimely training.

If I catch him training… (…)

xXx

_(…) The girl stated her name to be Sakura. Well, for all I care – I don't object. She demanded from me to call her by this name if I wanted her to come. I said it'd be unnecessary then. Actually I couldn't care less if only she'd leave me be._

_I had to listen to her reproaches concerning my mischief. I have the feeling that I'm restrained here too much. I think I desperately need a translocation._

_I fear the worst. I think – seriously – about emigration. Why does everything she's involved in have to be so troublesome? (…)_

* * *

Age: 20

(…) Years have gone by. I've only seen him rarely, if at all. The time is stretching itself and it's passing by very slowly when you're alone. Nevertheless is it better to be alone than to be unwanted. I cannot live alone; I'm not made for it. I miss him... (…)

xXx

_(…) I've had plenty of time to think about her. She's full of curiosity, eagerness and life. For her the world is magic, a miracle, a mystery, a pleasure._

_In case there's anything on the earth she isn't interested in, I don't know it._

_If only she kept quiet for a few minutes every now and then it'd be a restorative occurrence. And then I guess I'd like it much more – if possible – to have a look at her. (…)_

* * *

Age: 25

_(…) I'm actually quite sure 'cause now little by little I become aware of the fact that she's a notable pretty woman: smooth, slender, cultivated, well-formed, agile, svelte._

_At first, I always thought she's talking too much. But now the thought of her voice falling silent and never again being a part of my life is a worry to me. _

_What the…?!_

_I'm falling for her! And actually – to be honest – it isn't a bad thing. (…)_

* * *

Age: 30

(…) He loves me the best he can. And I love him with the whole strength of my passionate nature.

If I ask myself for which reason I love him, I can just give a shrug 'cause I don't know it.

This love doesn't have its source in considerations and calculations unlike the love of animals. I think it's OK this way. I love some birds due to their singing. But I don't love Shikamaru for his 'vocal arts', hell no (!), 'cause the more he sings (in the shower mostly) the less I can cotton up to it. In the beginning I couldn't stand his singing at all, now it's better. I always joke that, when he sings it acidifies the milk. But it doesn't bother me – I think I could adjust to it. Maybe.

I also don't love him for his friendly and considerate character or his tactfulness. No, in this respect he has several lack of. But he's good enough for me – and he's adaptive.

I also don't love him for his sedulity, no, by no means at all. I think that there are ambition and effort somewhere inside him. I just don't understand why he conceals it from me.

I also don't love him for his chivalry, no. Only yesterday he snapped at me but I don't resent that. (I guess it's a character of his gender, so he can't help it.)

So, why do I love him in the first place? I think solely because he's a man.

At heart he's good and therefore I love him. But even if he was not I'd still love him.

He's strong and handsome and also therefore I love him. I look up to him and I'm proud of him. And I'd also love him even if he didn't have these attributes.

And thus I probably just love him because he's a man and mine. To me it seems as if there is no other reason. And I think that it's like I said earlier: This kind of love doesn't have its source in considerations and calculations. It comes over you and nobody knows wherefrom. It doesn't let itself be explained and it doesn't even need an explanation.

* * *

**AN: Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
